Even Angels Fall
by iBrizzy- Daughter of Hermes
Summary: Alex and John have dated for a couple months now, but one day John breaks Alex's heart when Alex catches John making out with Randy. So heartbroken, Alex runs to his best friend; Mike, who's loved Alex since he started dating John. Safety on the rating.


_Ok, this is a one-shot Mizley(Miz/Riley) Fanfiction! I made this for one of my friends that I met over Tumblr, who's a big time Mizley supporter, look her up on Tumblr and follower her, the name is: **varsityxxxviper**! :)_

_**Summary- **Alex and John have dated for a couple months now, but one day John breaks Alex's heart when Alex catches John making out with Randy. So heartbroken, Alex runs to his best friend; Mike, who's loved Alex since he started dating John. When John "dumps" Alex, A-Ri realizes that his true feels are really for the 'The Awesome One'!_

**_Rated_**_- VERY HIGH T, if not M in some parts(maybe)_

**_Pairings_**_- Alex Riley/John Cena, John Cena/Randy Orton(Centon), The Miz/Alex Riley(Mizley)_

* * *

><p>~ Alex Riley's P.O.V ~<p>

As I walked though the hallway on my way to the hotel room that me and my boyfriend: John Cena shared. I couldn't help but start to feel giddy about what John had planned for tonight. You see after we've dated for the past couple months, we've moved off of have sex 24/7, now we just enjoyed spending time alone. I mean we would have sex occasionally, but it wasn't the only the thing on our minds any more!

Anyway moving on, I made it to the door -however there was noises coming from the other side- at first I thought it was happening next door, since Ted DiBiase and Eve Torres's room was next to our room.

So opening the door, and seeing it was completely dark, I walked in and flipped the switch on and immediately regretted it, because right there in the bed -laying with my boyfriend- was non-other than _The Viper_ Randy Orton. John said that they dated before, but than split up because they grew apart, though I doubted Randy actually was over John, but _The CeNation Leader_ kept telling me he was over Randy.

"Ah, Alex.. Baby!" John said quickly standing up, as the blanket fell off of him and revealing.. Well nothing. He quickly moved over to me, arms spread out, but I only backed away from him.

"Don't 'ah, Alex.. Baby' me, John!" I said taking another step backwards, "I thought you told me that you didn't feel anything for Randy?" I asked trying to hold back tears after seeing my boyfriend, in bed with another guy.

"I don't feel nothing for him.. I'm serious, Alex!" he said while trying to hug me again, only for me to dodge him again.

"than why did I just catch you in the bed with him?" I ask pointing at Randy, who was still laying in my spot of the bed, as tears still threatened to fall.

"Alex, just lis…" John started to say.

"…no, John! You told me that you didn't have any feelings for Randy when we started dating and then just last week, I could see that he was missing and I believed that you when you claimed you didn't have feelings for him.." I said breathing deeply holding back tears, "..Now I catch you in bed with him!"

After I managed to get out what I wanted to say to John, I turned and ran out the door while finally letting the tears that were being held back, run down my cheeks.

~ Hotel roof ~

I ran until I finally reached the roof of the hotel, throwing the door open and walking out, letting the cool night air blast in my face. I didn't even bother trying to stop the tears that were falling down my cheeks.

As I walked to the middle of the rooftop and finally noticed that someone else besides myself was up here, I walked over to the person and realized it was a guy, since he didn't have a shirt on and was muscular built.

"ah.. Hi! I say walking up behind him as he turned I noticed it was Mike, "oh, hey Mike!" I said as a smile crossed my face.

"hey Alex!" he said, "I thought you'd be with John by now, what's up?" he asked confusion in his voice.

"yeah, about John.. I think he dumped me and went back to Randy!" I explained sadly, finally wiping my hand over my cheeks to get rid of the tears.

"oh, Alex.." he says, while walking next to me and putting his arm over my shoulders and pulling me into a hug.

We stayed like that for what felt like forever, but I didn't care -Mike was my best friend after all- I knew if I was sad, depressed or need to talk about something he would be right there for me!

~ Mike's P.O.V ~

After hearing from Alex that John basically dumped him for Randy again -I was glad… I mean Alex is my best friend and I want him to happy- but since he started dating Cena, I've been feeling nothing but, I think was jealously, toward _The CeNation Leader_! I know what you're thinking, but you're The Miz and you never get jealous of people.. People get jealous of you! That's what I thought, before meeting Alex Riley anyway!

"It will be ok, Alex!" I said still hugging him and now rubbing his back, as he cried on my shoulder, "Come on, let's go! You can spend the night in my room if you want!"

He slowly moved away from me and nodded before whispering so softly, that I barely heard him, "ok, Thanks for everything you've done to help me, Mike!"

"Your Welcome, man!" I smiled and kept my arm around his waist, while his arm was around my shoulders, while we walked to my room.

~ John's Room ~ Normal P.O.V

John watched as Alex ran out of the room, possibly holding back tears, and he was mentally kicking myself for being the one to making him cry. Just as he went to chase after him, but Randy grabbed his arm -and held him back by the bed- before he pulled him back down next him and started kissing his neck.

Eventually, John gave in to _The Viper_'s wishes -again- and they started to have sex just like the old times. _'Wow, Randy has been the only person that I actually remember ever submitting too!'_

_The CeNation Leader_ chuckled to himself at the thought, which than got the attention of Randy who lifted his head up and looked down at John and said, "what's so funny?"

"nothing, I just realized that you're the only person who has ever made me submit to something.." John said smiling up at Randy, "..not even Alex could do it!"

"Well that's a good thing," _The Viper_ said, before he started kissing John's lips and John kissed back. The next thing the two of them knew was that -Randy was laying on the bed with his arm wrapped around John's shoulders, while John had his head on Randy's chest/shoulder. The two best friends -now lovers again- both drifted off into dreamland, knowing that when they got up that they would still be together.

~ Mike's Room ~ Alex's P.O.V

After Mike and I got back into his room -and glad that John didn't follow me to the roof or something- we sat on the only bed in the room, but it was queen -probably king- sized. Keeping my arm around Mike's shoulders, I kicked my shoes off and then stood up-

"I'll be right back," I said getting up and walking into the bathroom.

After going, I stood in the bathroom staring at my reflection in the mirror: my eyes were red and slightly puffy from crying, sighing and grabbing a washcloth to wash around them. I felt slight better after the face wash, my eyes didn't look as puffy as before and the red was nearly gone, smiling I made my way back out to the bed… and Mike.

'_wait, what?'_ I thought as I saw Mike laying on the bed, in just his boxers staring at the television -which wasn't even turned on. I couldn't help but stare at him -well I mean he is my best friend- but tonight after what he's been doing to help me out with this whole John Cena situation… Wait?

I slowly moved my way over to the other side of the bed with my thoughts squarely focused on how Mike looked right now. "So we're not watching no TV?" I asked sitting down, _'Stupid Alex! Stupid question!'_

Glancing over at Mike, I noticed he was watching my movement -which automatically made nervous and a little giddy- Wait? Giddy?

"Ah, Mike.. What it is?" I asked raising my eye brow up looking at him.

"it's nothing," he said before his hand moved over and rested on top of my own, which I swear made me blush and have to look away from him. _'Damn it, Alex! Pull yourself together, you've been friends with Mike since NXT Season 2 started and you've never felt anything for him before.. Why should now be any different for you? And great, now you're talking to yourself..' _I was thinking as I felt Mike's hand move off my hand, than a arm wrapped around my waist with a head on my shoulder.

"What you thinking about, man?" he asked as his breath reached my skin, which made a shiver go down my spine which he must of felt too from how close he was to me.

"everything that's happened tonight, I guess.." I said for no apparent reason, but whenever I talk to Mike it just happens all the time. Just being around him makes me want to tell him everything that I'm thinking about at the time.

I turned my head slightly looking at him and he whispered, "Alex, we've been friends for along time now… and well since you started dating Cena…" his voice got softer and I barely caught what he said next, "…I was jealous of him being with you!"

"you were _Jealous_ of Cena?" I asked, turning my body and keeping his arm around my waist, looking him in the eyes -which I just really noticed were a really bright blue!

"..Alex, I was jealous of Cena!" Mike said resting his forehead against mine, "Let's just say in short, I develop a crush on you ever since you were dating Cena and I couldn't get rid of it!" Just than he kissed me on the lips, at first I was shocked but than I slowly kissed back as Mike moved his hands under my shirt and started pushing it off.

My arms moved around his neck, after what felt like forever we pulled apart -needing air- Mike looked at me, smiled before kissing my lips again and pulled me so we were both laying on the bed.

~ Mike's P.O.V ~

Pulling away from Alex's lips, I moved my body so that it was hovering over his shirtless, muscular body and set my hands on the hem of his jeans.

"..Mike, you don't know how much…" he started to say, before pulling my head back down into a kiss -which I thoroughly enjoyed- and kissed him right back as my hands started to unzip/button his jeans, before pushing them off. I licked his lips begging for entry and once he complied -after some licking and nibble every so often- we started a tongue fight for dominance. A couple seconds later, my tongue was searching -almost memorizing- every inch of Alex's mouth, before it dragged along his tongue and had it follow back into my mouth, where A-Ry's tongue did the same thing, but in my mouth.

~ Normal P.O.V ~

A little while later, Mike Mizanin was, naked, on top of Alex Riley, who was also naked, the two best friends -now lovers- laid like that for what felt like forever as they made out. The thing is Alex realized that when he dated John for all those months was that he was actually missing out, he was happy being with _The CeNation Leader, _but laying here with _The Self Proclaimed Awesome One_ he felt like he was on cloud nine!

Mike eventually separated himself from Alex and laid down next to him on the bed, which made A-Ry move over and rest his head on Miz's chest/shoulder, while Miz wrapped his arm around his protégé.

"I love you Mike!"

"I love you too, Alex!"

With that said both men closed their eyes and drifted off to dreamland, the only thought going through Alex's head as he closed his eyes was _'I can't believe it took me this long to realize that Mike and I are perfect together!'_

While Miz's last thought before going to sleep was _'I'm glad that I finally got the courage to tell Alex, I have a feeling we'll be together for along time… if not forever!'_

* * *

><p><em>This has got to be the LONGEST fanfic that I've written in a long time! This thing is 5 Pages in Word... the longest one I've typed is about 7 pages! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! <em>

_**REVIEW Please! **Reviews are my best friends and their the thing that let's me know how well I did with this story!_


End file.
